


A Stealthy Surprise

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, NSFW, blowjob, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calan and Fenna have been together for some time now. On Calan's birthday, Fenna decides to give him a present that he'll never see coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stealthy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves my OC's. If you want a bit of context as to who these characters are, you can check out the super short version at https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5sy6gPcYJ6fOU5PcDJuend4bjQ/view or a more detailed background at https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5sy6gPcYJ6fSjFTY3JNVGl2aE0/view. The main characters in this fic are Calan and Fenna.
> 
> For various GW2 posts and updates on my fics, you can follow me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/ and http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/

Calan sat down at his krewe's meeting table, his thoughts on his excitement for tonight. Today was his birthday, and him and Fenna planned to go out and celebrate together.

A few weeks after Calan and Fenna's first date, they broke up, but on good terms. Neither of them were upset about it, they just thought breaking up would be for the best after some rough times. They stayed friends, and for a while, Calan went back to his old lifestyle, hitting up the bar every night, and flirting his way into a one and done sex session. It only took both of them a week and a half, however, to realize they'd made a mistake. They ended up confronting each other on the subject at the same time, and happily started up their relationship again. They agreed to work harder to fix any problems that came up in the future, and if the little break in their relationship was included, they'd been together for three months now.

Calan didn't miss his old lifestyle like he thought he might. He discovered that he enjoyed the parts of a relationship that didn't have to do with sex. The closeness and intimacy he felt with Fenna made every day seem special. And unlike what he used to think, sex with the same person did not get boring. Every time, Calan and Fenna learned more about the other, where to touch, where not to touch, how to tease each other, how to make the other go absolutely crazy with pleasure. Calan was sticking with his change, and staying loyal to his beautiful, loving krewemate.

Tonight would be even more amazing because Calan hadn't seen Fenna for a few days. She left the lab to get some field work done, but promised to be back for tonight.

What he didn't know was that she'd already returned, with a surprise in mind.

Fenna was enjoying the relationship just as much as Calan. She still felt special every time she thought of how she was the one who made Calan want to give up his bachelor's lifestyle. She loved everything they did together, from the days of working together in the lab, to dates on evenings and weekends, to their passionate, heated nights. Calan deserved something special for his birthday, and she concocted a rather fun idea.

The rest of the core krewe members started arriving for the meeting and sitting down. There were always plenty of krewe apprentices and interns coming and going from the lab to get some work experience, but the core members of the krewe consisted of eleven people. Seven of those were asura, then four others, though they didn't work on the development side of the krewe, were still considered core members, leaders in the administrative side. This krewe worked for the pact, so each of Tyria's orders had an ambassador working with the krewe, that made up three out of the four. Then there was Fennis. He just sort of showed up and never left.

Calan said hello to each of them as they walked in. Darren, the krewe leader, sat at the head of the table, his wife next to him. The others scattered about the table as they pleased, and Calan sighed as he glanced at the empty chair for Fenna next to him. _Soon,_ he thought to himself.

Sooner than even he knew.

To everyone's surprise, Jarx, Fenna's miniature golem buddy, came into the room with a folded paper in his hand. He came up to Calan and extended out his arm high enough to reach the table, then dropped the paper in front of him.

“MESSAGE – FROM FENNA – TO KREWE,” Jarx said. “HEY EVERYONE – SORRY I COULD NOT MAKE IT TO THE MEETING – CALAN, PLEASE READ THIS NOTE. END MESSAGE.”

Everyone said hello to Jarx, and talked with him for a bit as Calan picked up the note. He hoped this wasn't a note saying she got held up on field work. He'd understand, but had been looking forward to tonight.

_Hey there Calan! I've missed you these past few days._

_I have a surprise for you. I know we're going out tonight, but I borrowed some Whispers tech from Darren to do my field work, and I thought of a way to use it and give you a present. You're gonna get your present in just a couple minutes. Try not to freak out when it happens. Remember, you're in a meeting!_

_-Fenna xoxo_

Calan didn't know what to think of the message. She wasn't back yet, was she? What Whispers tech? And how would she give him a present with it?

His mind failed to catch on to Fenna's plan. Fenna was back, and had actually entered the room before anyone else. She sat underneath the meeting table, completely invisible. The Whispers tech she'd borrowed was a high power stealth device, designed to keep the user invisible for long periods. She'd actually used it on her field work, but honestly, she could have done the field work without it. Her little game was planned far ahead. It was almost time to start having some fun.

Darren called for everyone's attention, officially beginning the meeting. “Thanks for coming, everyone,” he started. “You've all been doing some great work since our last meeting. We're just going to talk about how things have been going, and discuss a new big project that just came in from the Priory. One of their scanners for magical artifacts was destroyed, and they've asked that we make a replacement. I'll need everyone's help on this.”

Calan was listening intently, until something brushed against his pant leg. He brought a hand underneath the table, assuming some sort of bug got in the room or his pants were riding up, and he froze in nervousness when his hand gripped someone else's hand.

The wheels finally started turning in Calan's head. Don't freak out. That's what she'd told him. There was only one person that hand could belong to. Right now? The entire main team of the krewe sat around him. He nonchalantly glanced down at his side.

To his amazement, he could feel the hand he was gripping, but couldn't see it.

 _Whispers tech,_ Calan thought to himself. _Duh._

Fenna started pulling at Calan's pants, clearly trying to slide them down. This was risky, this was unprofessional, this was... kind of hot. Calan looked around the table. No one had any idea that she was under there. If he kept up the charade, her invisibility would do the rest. Despite the risks, the thought of Fenna going down on him while everyone else sat in the same room made his crotch start to bulge a little bit.

 _I guess it would be rude to refuse a birthday present,_ Calan decided in his mind.

Calan stretched, then grabbed his chair and pushed it in all the way, so he was completely against the table. That way, no one would see his junk swing free once Fenna got at it.

That was all Fenna needed, and she grinned to herself, leaning her head in closer between Calan's legs. Luckily, Calan's pants had a loose waistband. She pulled at the front, bringing them down and pulling out his junk on top of it. She didn't want to pull his pants down anymore, at the risk of someone catching on.

“Let's start with going over how everyone's been doing with their workload these past few weeks...” Darren said.

Fenna wrapped her fingers gently around Calan's flaccid cock, lifting it up and out of the way of his balls. She leaned her head in all the way, kneeling underneath the table, and took one of his balls into her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue and suckling gently. She started slowly stroking the length of Calan's shaft, being sure not to make any noise.

“Crados, I know the Order of Whispers has been keeping you busy for a while...”

Calan was able to make it look like he was paying attention, but he couldn't hear a word anyone was saying. He held in moans of pleasure as Fenna started sucking on both his balls at once, and his cock was quickly growing erect against her hand. After a few moments more, he was rock hard, his penis twitching with arousal. There was no turning back now.

“Taimi, I've examined it, and I think the issue in your newest project lies in the stabilizers...”

Fenna continued to silently jerk off Calan, rolling around his plump sack inside her mouth. She was having more fun with this than she thought. Her own privates were starting to grow aroused, but she didn't care. It was Calan's birthday, afterall.

“And if you adjusted the alignment on it by point three...”

Calan quietly spread out his legs more, giving Fenna more room to dig in. She was working him with incredible skill, and his cock throbbed as it yelled down at the balls to stop hogging all the tongue. A drop of pre trickled out of his tip, and slowly ran down until it rested on Fenna's finger.

Feeling the bit of pre on her skin made Fenna want to move on. She carefully took Calan's balls out of her mouth, and brought her hand down to the base of Calan's cock, gripping tightly. She found the trail of pre that had leaked down the side, and ran her tongue along the path, swirling her tongue in circles around the tip when she arrived.

“Hrnng... ahem...” Calan cleared his throat a few times and punched at his chest, covering up the audible moan he let escape. _Fuck..._ he thought to himself. He was quickly losing more and more of his grasp on the reality around him. He had to just stay still and let this happen, without ruining it for them both. However, his pleasure was increasing with each passing second, as Fenna took the tip of his cock into her mouth, sucking on it, teasing him before taking more inside.

“Calan?”

“Huh?” Calan suddenly realized Darren had directed a question at him. “Sorry, spaced out for a sec there,” he said. He was being honest about that part, at least. “Could you say that again?”

“Has your workload been hard these past few weeks?” Darren repeated.

Calan struggled to make words, keeping his upper body still as his hips pushed up slightly against Fenna's teasing lips. “Well, things get really hard sometimes, but I find that after putting some good work in, the load drops and things stop being so hard.”

 _That was the dumbest way you could have worded that,_ Calan thought, really wishing he could rewind time. Fenna stifled a giggle, keeping her presence hidden.

 _Don't worry, I'll take care of this 'workload',_ Fenna thought to herself. She was going to give Calan so much crap for that sentence later tonight.

“That's good,” Darren replied, not noticing anything unusual. “Keep it up, Calan. A lot of people are benefiting from your medical technology.”

“Yep, sure thing, I'll keep it up.”

“Perfect.”

Calan was relieved when the focus deterred from him, and he could zone out of the meeting a bit more. Fenna finally stopped her teasing, and brought her head down on his cock, sliding further and further, until her lips pressed against his abdomen. Calan swore about fifty times in his head, wanting to just scream, or grab Fenna's ears and pull her down even further.

Though Calan stayed silent, the writhing of his legs was enough for her to know that she was doing well. She started lifting her head up, then back down, getting into a pleasantly paced rhythm of sliding her mouth across his thick erection. She loved the taste of Calan's cock, and the feeling of his hot flesh against her tongue. She realized she'd probably have to throw out the panties she was wearing right now. If she took off her pants, that would give everyone in the room a scent of her arousal. Her own pleasure could wait.

“Calan, what are your thoughts on this device the priory has asked for? You have some experience in scanning devices. Do you know if we could extend the range of the detection?”

“Um... well... the usual... problem with extending range isn't the power to the unit... hah... hah... excuse me, my throats feeling a little scratchy. The problem comes from the amplitude of the device's...”

Calan managed to ramble enough to satisfy Darren, then went right back to simply trying to keep quiet. Fenna's mouth felt unbelievable. Her soft tongue sliding along his length was driving him wild, and Fenna would know that by the receiving of a few more drops of pre from his cock. Fenna indeed noticed, swallowing the sweet, yet salty liquid, the swallowing motion of her throat increasing Calan's pleasure even more.

Now came the time for a surprise on top of the surprise. Fenna knew that back when Calan lived the one night stand life, he didn't limit himself to female companions. With that in mind, she had a talk with Fennis. The two had laughed about how similar their names were when they first met, despite being completely different races, and got along just fine since the start. Before she left for field work, she pulled him aside, asking for some tips on certain bedroom activities. Fennis snickered, but happily provided help, and Calan was about to benefit from her research.

Slowly, Fenna took Calan out of her mouth, immediately replacing her lips with her hand, now easily sliding her fingers along his cock with the amount of saliva that coated it. She took one finger from her free hand and placed it in her mouth, coating it with as much saliva as possible. She did this for a minute or so, then released her grip on Calan's erection, leaning in to suck on it once more instead. Then, she snuck her wet finger underneath Calan's balls, and gently started pushing into his ass.

“Ah!” Calan finished his shout with a fake sneeze, drawing attention to him for a moment but covering up the real reason for his sudden outburst. Fenna was really pushing his ability to stay quiet now. Her finger inched farther and farther up his ass, leaving time for him to adjust each step of the way. Fenna had never done this to him before, and due to exclusively dating her, it had been a _while_ since Calan felt the sensations going through his body now. He was losing his mind in the ecstasy of the moment, for Fenna never stopped blowing him as she played with his rear entrance.

Fenna started pushing her finger in and out of Calan's ass, alternating the rhythm of that motion with her head movements on his cock. Calan's legs were noticeably more tense, and she loved how much pleasure she was bringing him. Just like Calan had decided once he knew what was going on, Fenna felt incredibly hot pulling off a bit of fun right under the krewe's noses.

“Well, everyone, I think that concludes this meeting. Thank you all for coming, and Calan, enjoy your birthday tonight. Any of you who want to hear more about the lab expansion, stick around and I'll fill you in.”

Fenna needed to find a particular spot Fennis had told her about. If she did, she knew it would make Calan cum harder than he'd ever had with her. Fenna used to think that males who slept with males just used the ass because they didn't have anything else. She had no idea that there was basically the equivalent of a g spot hiding up there.

With a bit of hunting, she found it, and started stimulating the spot with her finger at a rapid pace. She sped up her sucks on Calan's cock as well, feeling him throb more and more.

Somehow, on her first time trying, Fenna had found his prostate. Calan placed his hands on the edge of the table, gripping hard as his pleasure neared the breaking point. He couldn't help but start to breath heavier, his orgasm getting closer and closer.

“Hey Calan,” Serafen said, dipping back in the room. She had left once the main meeting was concluded. “Fenna's golem is calling for you.”

“Cumming!”

Serafen understood what Calan said one way, and Fenna understood the true meaning. Calan bit his lip and held back a scream of ecstasy as he hit his climax, heavy bursts of hot, thick semen erupting out of his cock, directly into Fenna's mouth. She took the first couple bursts directly inside, then slid Calan's cock out of her mouth, leaving her lips open wide as she jerked him for every last drop. More of his intense orgasm landed on her tongue, while some splashed on her face, disappearing from sight thanks to the advanced stealth device.

Once Calan's anal muscles relaxed, Fenna slipped her finger out of his rear entrance, then quickly pulled his pants back up over his saliva-soaked crotch. She rolled his cum around in her mouth for a moment, savoring the flavor, before swallowing it down. Fenna sat still, just catching her breath. That was one of the hottest things she'd ever done. Now all she had to do was wait for the second part of the meeting to end, and she could leave, no one ever knowing what happened.

Once he finished, Calan stood up and quickly exited the room, in case the wetness on his privates bled through to the front of his pants. He rushed down the hallway to meet Jarx, who followed him to his living quarters.

Calan knew the meetings were necessary and helpful, but even so, they tended to be boring. That meeting was certainly the best out of all the ones he'd gone too. Calan sent Jarx away, then quickly got out of his clothes, heading for his shower to clean himself up.

He was definitely going to pay Fenna back for that gift later tonight.

 

Artwork based on fic, courtesy of EthanW. Please check out this amazing artist at http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/


End file.
